Querido diario
by Kassumii-chan
Summary: La vida escrita en testimonios personales, puede ser la gran ventana atreves de los sentimientos. Escribir un diario, tal y como lo hacen en las películas. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Full Metal Alchemist le pertenecen a su respectiva creadora Hiromu Arakawa

**N/A: **Esta algo largo para ser un solo capitulo, pero no quería ponerlo en dos, si no se perdería el sentido de lo original xD

* * *

**≮≯◇Querido Diario ≮≯◇**

La libreta que sostenía en sus pequeñas manitas, de apoco se llenaba de letras. Tal vez Winry no escribía con la mejor caligrafía, ni tampoco tenia una excelente ortografía al redactar, pero ella era feliz anotando día tras día lo que le acontecía en aquel cuadernillo que por nombre llevaba: _"Diario de Vida"._

Si bien, la niña apenas tenia 8 años de edad, pero había visto muchas películas en las cuales era típico que una joven adolescente escribiera todo en su "diario" y ella era lo que pretendía.

—_Querido Diario _—comenzó a llevar el lápiz de punta chata, sobre los renglones de la libreta— _hoy tuve una pelea con Ed. Me siento mal de haberle dicho cosas que no debía_— escribió algo apenada, recordando aquella "riña" de niños— _la verdad, no se por qué se comporto tan extraño conmigo, yo solo quería ayudarlo. Pero es un tonto, sí, un tonto muy menso. Solo quería ofrecerle un baso de leche. Mi abuela dice que si tomas leche, crecerás grande y fuerte, y eso era lo que quería que pasara con Ed. Pero él solo me dio un manotazo y la leche se cayó al suelo. Diciendo cosas de que no quería probar nada que proviniera de una vaca. ¡Hum! Presiento que Ed se quedara así de enano como hasta ahora. Mi amigo Al, es mucho mas alto que su hermano y eso de que Ed es más grande de edad que Al _—la chica de cabello corto y rubio profundo, soltó una risita inocente al imaginarse a un Edward de estatura pequeña— _pero, si que me arrepiento de las palabras que le dije a Ed en ese momento; nunca me ha gustado pelearme con mis amigos_.

Bajo la vista un tanto triste, era cierto lo que escribía. Edward solía ser desde chico muy atrabancado y no pensaba sobre las futuras consecuencias de sus acciones, por lo cual, Winry siempre terminaba llorando.

Abrazo sus pequeñas rodillas, ocultando su mirada en ellas. Pronto comenzó a sollozar ruidosamente, con un ligero temblor por el frio que se comenzaba a sentir en esa tarde. El cielo estaba cubierto de un amarillo pálido, el panorama se mostraba despejado. La brisa era muy fresca, pues el Sol estaba ocultándose lentamente y ella seguía allí desahogando su sentimiento bajo la copa de un frondoso árbol.

Escucho una vocecilla que gritaba su nombre desesperadamente. Era él –que se acercaba presuroso en dirección a ella –reconocería esa voz donde fuera que estuviera.

— ¡Oye Win! —gritó el pequeño. Una vez estando cerca de ella, se inclino para descansar un poco a causa de la corre tiza que impartió al salir a buscarla. El cielo ahora se pintaba en la oscuridad — ¿Dónde estabas? la vieja Pinako y Al estaban comenzando a preocuparse.

Alzo su cabecita dorada para míralo fijo con sus ojos cristalinos. —Y, ¿tú no estabas preocupado?

—Ha. Bueno etto… yo, si —el chico de ojos color miel, aparto su vista de la de ella. Nunca le había gustado verla llorar, y menos si las lagrimas que derramaban eran a causa de él. Se sentía como un verdadero criminal —Este Win, escucha. Yo lo s-siento. En verdad lamento lo que pasó —bajo su cabeza apenado —No era mi intención hacerte llorar.

—Edo —lo miro confundida. Una risa adorno su rostro y se abalanzo a abrazarlo fuertemente, cayendo en el acto los dos al césped. En verdad que el chico estaba arrepentido y a ella le gustaba su reconocimiento —Te perdono, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—Ya, ya. Lo are —rio con ironía mientras la abrazaba. La niña se acerco en demasía en torno al rubio, el cual se puso un poco nervioso ante la contigüidad.

— ¿Me perdonas a mi? —reconociendo que también tenia la culpa, lo intento. Sabía que él le dispensaría, pero para estar más seguros… hizo un puchero situando una cara angelical.

—Etto. Si, si te perdono Win —las palabras salieron de su boca rápidamente, así de la misma manera en que un sonrojo apenas visible se colaba por sus mejillas.

—Gracias Edo —gritó con una gran sonrisa, acercando sus delicados labios rosados a la mejilla del chiquillo. Éste se encontraba estático y algo nervioso con el reciente contacto. La niña apretó sus labios contra la mejilla de él, creando un ruido tronante al besarle el cachete. Se separo con delicadeza, sonriendo triunfante.

Su carita se pinto de un color rojo intenso, le gustaba que ella le besara las mejillas. Mas sin embargo él era un niño, y hay una regla cuando uno esta en la etapa de infantes, que le dictaba a reaccionar con disgusto.

— ¡Noo, Win! ¿Qué hiciste? —chillo con desaprobación. Llevo su mano en dirección donde Winry lo beso, y de inmediato con el dorso comenzó a limpiarle el cachete— wuacatelas, que asco.

—No seas exagerado, tonto enano.

— ¿A quien le dices enano? —frunció el cejo, lo que indica que pronto comenzaría otra batalla entre los dos— ya veras que cuando cumpla años, creceré muchísimos centímetros, y entonces tu serás la enana que vivirá como vago bajo un puente. Y yo me burlara de ti.

—Eso nunca pasara, Ed —tomo la delantera sobre el muchacho — ¡Vamos! Es hora de regresar a casa.

— ¡Espera Win! Creo que se te olvida algo —se agacho al suelo, tomando un cuaderno con pasta amarilla. Después, se incorporó al lado de la chica —creo que se te cayo —extendió su manita blanca para que ella lo tomara —ten.

—Ha, mi diario —lo observo por varios segundos antes de asegúralo en sus manos. Una vez que lo tuvo de regreso, suspiro aliviada. También había visto en las películas, que las chicas que escribieran en diario, tendría que ser muy cuidadosas y no dejar que nadie más a excepción de ella lo leyera.

— ¿Qué es eso? —la curiosidad lo mataba, y la manera de tranquilidad con la que reacciono la niña, le llamaba mucho la atención. Se trataba de algo importante, pensaba él.

—No es nada.

**O~o~O~o**

Se echo sobre su cama, repleta de cansancio. Como mecánica que era, tenia que reparar muchos automails y eso, si que era tarea bastante agobiante. Pero aun así, disfrutaba con cada uno de los tornillos que colocaba y elaboraba. La satisfacción blindada en el rostro del cliente, le hacia parecer como a una persona impórtate.

Saco de debajo se su almohada el famoso cuaderno con pasta amarilla. Si bien, aunque el paso del tiempo avanzara con extrema velocidad, lo había cuidado demasiado, y todavía le quedaban algunas paginas en blanco.

Se sentía orgullosa de si misma cuando escribía en su libreta. Solo ella y sus emociones, que aparentemente eran mas maduras de cuando era niña. Ya era adolescente, con 18 años, ahora si que tenia la edad de aquellas muchachas de las películas. Su caligrafía y ortografía habían mejorado bastante, y la forma de redactar los hechos era superior.

—_Querido diario _—empezó muy animada —_Otro día en el trabajo. Es casi imposible de creer, que haiga tantas personas que necesiten de un automail. Me da gusto que recuran a mi para repararlos, así puedo mejorar y crearle un nuevo modelo a Ed _—hizo el bolígrafo aun lado al recordar al rubio. Wow, parecía un nuevo record, esa semana el pequeño Ed de 19 años, se le había colado en sus pensamientos innumerables de veces —_Mañana me visitara Ed, bueno siendo sincera conmigo misma, estoy consiente de que solo regresa por el motivo de que su brazo esta destrozado. Pero no se qué ocurre conmigo, estoy muy emocionada al saber que volveré a verlo. ¿Estará más alto? _—se burlo de él. Segundos después, retomo la escritura—_ de todas formas, me emociona la sola idea de volver a ver a los hermanos Elric, la ultima vez que los vi, Al seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, Edward estaba un poco mas alto, inclusive ya casi alcanzaba la misma estatura que la mía. Sin contar que ese día, cuando se despidieron de mí en la estación de trenes, me di cuenta de que siento una atracción sobre Ed. Es ilógico ¿no? Digo, yo enamorada de ¿él? ¡Caray! Cualquiera diría que es una broma. Mmm… ahora que lo pienso, no es tan ilógico. Era normal que algún día terminara enamorándome del enano. Lo que si no se, es si él me corresponde_— esa era la misma incógnita que le cruzaba por la cabeza durante todas las noches.

_Que sea lo que Dios quiera. Mañana será otro día._

Despertó lentamente al sentir los rayos de Sol, iluminarle la cara. Con pereza se anexo en el piso de madera lustrada. Camino rumbo al baño estirándose en el hecho, solo que se detuvo en seco antes de cruzar la línea divisoria del baño a su habitación. La razón fue, que escucho unas risas algo familiares y los ladridos ensordecedores de Den que provenían de afuera.

Sin más que hacer, corrió rápido para abrir el balcón y adentrarse afuera.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas transcúrreme de alegría al mirarlos a ambos. Alphonse seguía siendo el mismo que jugaba con su perro Den. Edward, bueno él si que había cambiado, llevaba su automail destrozado, pero su aspecto representaba facciones mas masculinas, su cabello rubio que solía llevar trenzado, ahora lo llevaba en una coleta larga, y también, ahora era mucho mas alto que anteriormente.

Edward sonreía tontamente al verla después de sabe cuantos años de lejanía, pero aquella sonrisa de dientes blancos se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos, al sentir como un dolor agudo se profundizaba en su cabeza, y esa era Winry que como ya era costumbre, lo recibía lanzándole su típica llave inglesa directo a la cabeza, que para ella era demasiado hueca y vacía, que aunque conocía a la perfección del elevado coeficiente intelectual que conservaba el chico de ojos miel. La llave inglesa fue lanzada con tal magnitud de fuerza, que lo mandó a volar directo al piso de tierra, inclusive pudo notar la sangre que le recorría.

—Hermano, ¿te encuentras bien? —dijo Al que trataba de ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¡Auch! —se quejo del dolor, parándose tambaleante con la mano en la cabeza. La miro con rabia— ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Sonrió dulcemente. —Bienvenidos a casa, chicos.

—Ha… Gracias Win —comento Al, quien rio nerviosamente.

— ¡Hmp! No me hace gracia. Baya bienvenida esa —gruño el pobre adolorido, apretando sus dientes mientras recogía su capa roja del suelo, sacudiéndole el polvo de encima.

Minutos después, la chica los invito a pasar para así poder reconstruir el brazo mecánico de Edward. En verdad que necesitaba de una verdadera reconstrucción, esta totalmente perforado y maltratado.

Suspiro enfadada. —Ed, ¿Qué demonios le haces a mis automails? —lo encaro. Siempre era la misma historia — ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan descuidado?

— ¡Bha! No es culpa mía. Es culpa tuya —sentado en el sofá enfrente de ella, hablaba con despreocupación. Ante las palabras ella le echo un vistazo confundida — si hicieras los automails más resistentes, no se destruirían a la primera batalla que tenga.

— ¿Q... qué? — ¿era cierto lo que escuchaba? ¡Kami! La rabia le hacia hervir la sangre. No, no podía hablarle de esa manera, no a ella —Acaso, estas queriendo decir que soy una incompetente.

—Interprétalo de la manera que quieras —habló a la defensiva —solo digo que deberías de poner mas esfuerzo a la hora de elaborar tus automails —se formo una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro. Amaba verla enojada, tal vez se lamentaría de sus palabras mas tarde.

—Eres un… un

—Soy un ¿qué?

—Un ¡Estúpido, altanero, idiota, baka enano! —grito eufórica. No quería enfadarse con él, primer día que lo miraba y ya quería matarlo a llavesazos ingleses. Más tenia que guardar la calma. Conto números mentalmente—_ 1, 2, 3, 4,5..., 8, 9,10. _

— ¿Dices que soy un enano? —frunció el cejo. Ahora la rabia se apoderaba de él, no haciéndole caso a los demás insultos. Si había algo que lo hiciera enloquecer era que tocaran el tema de su estatura. ¿Por qué la gente se empeñaba a restregarle en la cara lo bajito que era? ¡Por bendito Kami! Los años avanzaban con fluidez, tenía 19 años y estaba mucho más alto ahora. Incluso sobrepasaba a Winry por varios centímetros, no tenía ningún derecho de llamarle enano, no porque ya no lo era. Sin embargo, todavía le hacia enfurecer.

La malicia se apodero de su rostro. ¡Bingo! Ahora lo tenia donde quería, le había dado donde mas le dolía y seguiría picándole a la herida.

—Sí. Eres un enano muy estúpido — poso las manos en sus caderas —Me vale que digas que eres un alquimista nacional, para mi sigues siendo un idiota. Y un e-n-a-n-o —enfatizo la última palabra.

— ¡¿A QUIEN DEMONIOS LE DICES QUE ES TAN BAJITO QUE PODRIA SER PARIENTE DE LAS HORMIGAS Y VIVIR EN UN GRANO DE ARENA? —grito tan fuerte como le permitieron sus pulmones.

— ¡Hay, Edward Elric! Yo no dije eso. Por qué todos los alquimistas tienen que decir cosas tan estúpidas como esas, siempre revuelven las cosas.

— ¡Oye! —Bufo muy molesto —maldita friki de las maquinas.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —si que estaba dolida con sus palabras, eran como una punzada en su corazón que le impedía respirar —¿sabes qué? Mejor búscate a otra mecánica que te repare el brazo.

Dijo sus últimas palabras, caminado con pasos pesados y desaparecer de ese lugar de tensión. Subió las escaleras y de un portazo serró la puerta de su habitación, las lágrimas querían escabullirse pero no quería llorar una vez más, no por él. Mordió su labio inferior de impotencia y se aferro a las sabanas de su cama, gritando interiormente para si misma.

**O~o~O~o**

—Hermano. En verdad que Winry esta enojada —dijo Al que salía de la concina. Obviamente que había escuchado toda aquella "disputa" dada.

— ¡Bha! No digas tonterías —bostezó con algo de sueño —así es siempre, descuida que para mañana seguirá todo normal.

—No estoy tan seguro, hermano. Creo que deberías ir a disculparte con ella —la preocupación lo invadía, si esos dos se peleaban, significaban grandes problemas.

— ¿Enserio crees que deba ser necesario? —su hermano asintió en silencio.

—Te dejo solo, hermano —el muchacho menor salió de la sala, subiendo las escalas y adentrarse a su cuarto. Dejando a un Edward pensativo.

Medito en silencio las palabras de Alphonse. Winry se enfado, claramente la culpa caía sobre su espalda. Si recordaba bien, le dijo prácticamente que era una mecánica de pacotilla. Sabia de sobre manera que no lo decía con raciocino pues estaba atontado por la rabia que lo asechaba, y aunque estuviera en sus cincos sentidos, jamás seria cierto. Ella era una estupenda mecánica de automails, se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio, era decidida, graciosa, optimista, linda… espera un momento ¿linda? Bueno, eso era mera verdad. Ahora que lo notaba, la chica había cambiado tanto física y mentalmente. Ya no era una niña, hoy en día llevaba el pelo más largo y brillante que antes. Sus ojos azules resplandecían aun más. Su cuerpo ahora demostraba curvas firmes y tenia un par de pechos muy voluminosos… No, no. Se supone que debería de llegar a pensar en la manera en que se disculparía con ella y no pensar en sus atributos como mujer.

Sacudió la cabeza con ademan, abofeteándose mentalmente por sus aparente pensamientos sobre su amiga de la infancia.

—Maldita friki de las maquinas —era cierto, en parte le odiaba. Ya hacia tiempo que la chica se le colaba en sus pensamientos por largos momentos. ¿Por qué? Esa era la duda que le estaba atormentando meses anteriores. No lo sabia, se supone que ella es su mejor amiga, de hecho la única más cercana que tiene. Entonces ¿Por qué sus pensamientos de esa manera? Confesaba que en varias ocasiones, soñaba con su cuerpo bien formado, luciendo desnudo bajo la delgada fibra de una sabana blanca; ella durmiendo con su rostro angelical, haciendo que su cabello largo se mezclara con el de él, y éste era bendecido con apreciar aquella imagen que se le presentaba. Aunque solo fuera en sueños.

¡Demonios! Tenía que dejar de pensar en ella de esa manera. Estaba seguro que si los demás se enteraran sobre lo que pasa por su cabeza, seria clasificado con un bicho raro, pervertido.

Suspiro. —Winry —fijo los ojos en un cuaderno en especial que reposaba sobre la mesita de centro. Vagos recuerdos se le vinieron a la memoria, la pasta se le parecía familiar y suponía que ya lo había visto posteriormente. Lo tomo sin ningún cuidado, leyó el titulo que despertó mas su curiosidad— ¡Hum! ¿Diario de vida? —si bien, no tenia la menor idea de que significaba. Él no era una chica y eso simplemente le parecían bobadas, no obstante, la curiosidad le mataba desde adentro, haciéndolo leer lo que contenía. Sabia que estaba mal, pero unas cuantas paginas no le hacia daño a nadie ¿cierto?

—_Querido Diario —_leyó lo primero mentalmente, y las carcajadas se hicieron vigentes. Simplemente eso le hacia demasiada gracia —_Hoy es Lunes por la mañana, estoy muy feliz. Es mi cumpleaños, la abuela dice que por cumplir 11 años, ya soy una niña grande ¡kya! Que emoción. Además, la abuela me conto que pronto comenzare a crecer, dijo que tenia que prepararme para una serie de cambios físicos. La verdad no le entendí mucho a que se refería con eso. Pero que mas da, solo espero que Edward y Alphonse lo recuerden. No pido que me den regalos, una bonita felicitación por parte de ellos me basta._

Dejo de leer para adentrase a la fecha. El cumpleaños numero 11 de Winry, ¿le había felicitado? Tenía poca memoria sobre ese día, así que siguió leyendo para enterarse de más cosillas importantes.

—_Querido Diario_ —chocarrero aburrido. Por qué todos los días empezaban con la misma frase. Valla, que aburrido —_Ayer se celebro mi cumpleaños, la abuela Pinako me horneo un gran pastel de chocolate, nunca me sentí tan feliz como ese día. Los hermanos Elric estuvieron de visita, es bueno volver a verlos, después de lo sucedido con su familia y lo que les pasó; me llena de emoción el ver sus rostros, bueno al menos el de Ed, ya que Al sigue siendo una armadura. En cierta manera, yo admiro mucho a Ed, a pesar de ser un niño, tiene la mentalidad de un adulto, es un ejemplo a seguir y me motiva, mi abuela me esta enseñando el arte de los automails, quiero superarme y demostrarle a Ed lo cuan grande que puedo llegar a ser como persona— _aparto la vista un momento del cuaderno, simplemente no sabia si quería seguir leyendo esa parte. Esos eran los recuerdos que buscaban borrar, porque algunas cosas del pasado, no es bueno recordarlas. Dio varias vueltas de hoja, ahora había llegado a la edad de 15 años de la chica y eso si que seria mas interesante de leer_— hoy por la mañana iré a ciudad central, es donde se encuentran albergados los Elric. Edo necesita mantenimiento y por eso ayer me fui de compras. Compre varios tornillos más resistentes, y un botecito de aceite el cual se lo reglare a Ed. Me siento feliz, aunque como soy una chica, me he estado interesando mucho en Edward, no tengo la menor idea del por qué mi repentino cambio de verlo, ahora se que ya no es solo un amigo mas para mi. Hable con la señora Gracia, me comento que es muy normal para mi edad, estoy experimentando aquellos cambios de los cuales me había hablado la abuela Pinako. Estoy segura de que Edward me gusta —_trago saliva con algo de dificultad. No pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago frente a tales declaraciones, quiso atar cabos y encontrar otro significado a la frase "Edward me gusta". Siguió leyendo _—compre mi primer sostén, debo confesar que me sentí un poco avergonzada, y al darme cuenta del como voy creciendo y dejando la niñez a una lado, me deja algo nostálgica. Pero eso es lo de menos, toda persona tiene que pasar por esta etapa, estoy mas segura que ahora que empiezan a crecer mis pechos y las caderas se enchanchan, tal vez le sea irresistible a Edward —_el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo vigente al imaginarse las descripciones. Cambio las hojas para despejar sus pensamientos ¿de cuando acá, se había vuelto tan pervertido? Encontró un enorme corazón pintado con tinta roja, cuyo cual, llevaba las iniciales "E" y "W" se sonrojo aun mas.

Ahora estaba seguro que Winry compartía sus sentimientos. Si que se sentía como un idiota, la había hecho sufrir. Él la amaba y ella lo amaba, no quería perderla por sus acciones. Winry enfadada le gritó en su cara que se buscara otro mecánico… ¡No, eso nunca! Él no quería a ningún otro mecánico, él solo quería ella, a ella y no a nadie más. Quería a **su** Winry.

Respiro profundo y se armo de valor. Camino hasta la puerta de la habitación de la joven rubia, una vez enfrente de la puerta, se debatió entre abrir o no abrir. Segundos después opto por entrar; giro la perilla lentamente, cuando escucho el clic supo que estaba abierta, así que la empujo un poco para poder pasar.

Entro con sigilo, y entonces la encontró. La muchacha residía acostada en su cama, con la almohada tapándole el rostro, suponía que estaba llorando.

—Winry —dijo casi en un susurro.

—¿Q..qué es lo que quieres?

—Yo… yo me disculpo por lo que dije anteriormente _—_sin tener permiso, se sentó aun lado de ella, mirándola avergonzado.

—Me da igual _—_la indiferencia con la que hablaba le dolía al chico _—_las disculpas ya no me bastan.

—En verdad lo siento. Sabes que no era mi intención ofenderte _—_acaricio su cabello con delicadeza, a lo que ella se estremeció _—_No me gusta verte llorar, y menos si es por mi.

—La ultima vez, me dijiste que lloraría de alegría al verte _—_susurro.

—Lo siento. No te pido que me perdones, pero no puedo buscarme a otra mecánica. Tú eres la mejor de todos los mecánicos de automails, así que no me pidas que te cambie porque no lo are _—_tomo de su barbilla obligando a que lo mirara, a que descubriera la sinceridad de sus ojos.

La chica se sonrojo _—_Ed…

— ¡Shhhh!_ —_poso un dedo en sus finos labios _—_soy un tonto. Por favor perdóname, no puedo cambiar quien soy y no pretendo hacerlo, además siempre me ha gustado verte enfadar, te vez tan… tan bonita.

—Ed… qué cosas dices _—_aparto la vista, pues la cercanía entre ambos la avergonzaba.

—Winry yo… yo tengo algo que decirte.

El corazón de los dos latió con fuerza.

La chica lo miro emocionada. _—_Y de… de qué se trata Ed.

—Bueno… etto yo _—_rascó su cabeza con nerviosismos, ocasionando que sus cabellos se despeinaran. Tomo una bocanada de aire, y continuo_— _Escucha Win, no te lo diré ahora, prefiero decírtelo cuando todo esto de la lucha contra el _"Father"_ termine.

—Oh, ya veo _—_la desilusión la albergo. Ella quería oír esas palabras tan deseadas de los labios que anhelaba. No obstante, llego a la conclusión de que era lo mejor _—_Esta bien. Yo esperare con ansias ese día.

Sonrieron al unísono. La chica se abalanzó sobre los brazos varoniles del joven, el cual la atrapo sin dificultad correspondiendo al abrazo.

_—Te amo._

Susurraron los dos para si mismos. Tendrían que ser pacientes, aun no era la hora para confesarse su amor.

* * *

**N/A: **Este es el primer fic que escribo sobre esta gran serie :) ojala sea el primero de muchos, ya que FMA es una de mis series favoritas, tanto la primera versión, como la de Shitetsu (admito que me gusto mas esta segunda xD)bueno, diganme... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Es bueno, es malo? ¿Soy un churrazo? Todo tipo de críticas son bien recibidas, aunque dudo mucho que alguien me lea este FanFic, pero de todas formas, me sentiría muy feliz si dejaran Reviews.

Perdonen la mala ortografía y la mala redacción, pero todavía son principiante xD me aventure a publicarlo, porque estoy en proceso de un Long-fic de mas de 2 capítulos sobre Ed y Win y otras parejas. Con bastante drama, deben de saber que a mi me encanta el drama y los celos en los fics xD así q si tengo éxito con este, me animare a publicar el otro ^^

Como quien dice, esto solo fue una probadita n.n

Nada. Gracias por leer.


End file.
